It's SCIENCE! time!
Lab Every base needs a lab for its resident (mad) scientists, and the Ark Base is no exception. The orange alloy hues predominant throughout the base blend with sterile white panels, giving the entire area the ambience of a slick, metallic creamsicle. Rows of gleaming glass beakers, spectrographic analyzers, Jacob's Ladders, Tesla Coils, and Ratchet Rectifiers line the walls and aisles of this densely-packed laboratory. While not as expansive as the facilities at Metroplex, it has enough equipment for a serious scientist to get some serious research done. A giant art deco head of Wheeljack has been molded into the wall opposite the entrance, with a small plaque: "Never do what your enemy expects you to do." RIP WHEELJACK, ?-2005 Perceptor is working hard at creating a countermeasure for Cross' superweapon based on the theory he'd devised earlier. The concept is pretty simple, but the hard part is application...as always. Designing a device that can fire so accurately--right into the inner workings of the EDC weapon, is definitely a challenge. The idea was that a small spherical device would be fired toward the target weapon, and a very sensitive guidance system would kick in, positioning the device appropriately within the crystal inside the superweapon. Once it was in place, it would activate a miniature null field that extends into the crystal's interdimensional space, cutting off the energy flow between the two dimensions and rendering the weapon useless. The scientist sighs as he fuses another circuit and Wheeljack enters the room. "Greetings, Wheeljack," he mutters. "Are you convinced this theory is even valid?" "If we were convinced it was valid it wouldn't be a theory," replies the inventor as he... whacks a test dummy with a sword? Okay, who gave Wheeljack something large and sharp to toy with? As if exploding himself on occasion wasn't bad enough. "Er, well...reasonably convinced that it is'' likely'' to be accurate." Perceptor rephrases. That's what he meant, of course. He looks up from his work, having heard the sounds of the dummy getting whacked. He quirks an optic ridge. "...What exactly are you -doing-?" "Experimenting," Wheeljack replies as steps back and clicks a controller, activating the dummy with some simple mechanical movements. "Remember the Immobilizer?" He turns the sword over and holds it up hilt first. "I made a smaller, weaker variant and installed it in the handle of this sword. Instead of a ray that can be stolen and turned against other Autobots, it just emits a low yield disruptor field through the blade that discharges into whatever it strikes. Watch." The inventor steps back towards the dummy, feigns a few swings and then stabs forward. There's a faint energy ripple as the thrust connects, and the dummy's movements become jerky and languid. "Instead of fully freezing the target it just slows down processing and movement hardware, decreasing mobility Perceptor nods, though he has already turned back to his own prototype. A compartment unfolds out of a console nearby, and he takes a small spherical device out of it. The scientist presses a few keys on the bottom, and it hovers out of his hand, the panels comprising the outside slowly twisting and sliding then moving apart from each other as a rotating, disc-shaped null field is activated at the center. "Ah, yes...the Immobilizer. Of course. Effective, however, you must remember that a melee weapon could be stolen as well. If that is a concern of yours, I would suggest implementing coding that will only respond to the wielder's CNA or unique energy signature." "Hey, give me credit. I learn from my mistakes," Wheeljack replies, though it's with a jovial snicker that makes his 'ears' flicker rather than a sarcastic retort. "The trigger in the grip will only activate to my specific digit spacing and pressure load." Perceptor chuckles a little. "Good, good." The null field oscillates a few times, then disappears. The panels move back together and slide into place. "I would loathe to fathom what what might transpire if you hadn't." Wheeljack gives the sword another test thrust or two, then flips it in his hand and sticks it on a rack with several other experimental designs. It did not take him long at all to get back into old habits, and now with less having to scrap around spare parts to do it with. Strolls over to the other scientist. "So how's your little surprise there coming along?" "Quite well, if my theories are correct." Perceptor answers. "The challenge is creating such a precise guidance system for the null field components." In other words, the ammunition. "But...it will be perfected in due time." "Yeah, trying to shoot anything down the barrel of even a big cannon is gonna be a test of skill and nerves." Wheeljack pats the shoulder without the cannon-scope on it. "But I'm sure you'll figure it out soon enough!" "Yes, but that is precisely the reason why I've implemented a guidance system to assist the wielder." Perceptor explains. "If it functions as desired, the operator may merely fire in the vicinity of the desired target." Wheeljack says, "Hey, maybe once it works you can make a version we can shove up Galvatron's cannon next." Perceptor shakes his head at first. "This weapon is specifically designed to counteract Cross'--" But then he stops, his optics brightening. "Ah! But of course! You are exactly correct, Wheeljack! Megatron's fusion cannon functioned similarly, it is likely that Galvatron's weapon does as well." He grins like the true nerd he is. Wheeljack waggles a finger. "I said a version, after all." He'd be grinning just as much if he had a mouth to do so. Perceptor nods. "Yes, yes of course. If we could emply the same system, a precision null field that will block the energy flow from the alternate dimension...and that would deprive the weapon of the energy it needs to fire the powerful discharge it typically delivers." He looks genuinely excited now, and he pats the other scientist on the back. "I am most grateful for your input." Wheeljack chuckles. "Just like old times, isn't it?.. Though considering the poking around we've done with alternate dimensions lately." Shoulder shrugs anyways. "I'll let you keep working Perc. I'm gonna go see what they're showing for the Olympics tonight!" He's still a bit hyped about the whole 'put differences aside mostly for competative events' deal. "Enjoy yourself." Perceptor nods again before turning back to the prototype. Though he doesn't really care for the games himself. But he'd rather Wheeljack leave, anyway...there was something else he needed to deal with that he'd rather not deal with in front of everyone else.